Recently, devices such as web cameras and the cameras built into smartphones are being used to record a moving image of oneself, which may then be uploaded to a video distribution site or streamed over the Internet.
Also, for some time, a distribution system has been operated in which information such as comments from viewers is inserted in real-time with respect to a performer distributing a moving image, thereby enabling the performer to obtain viewer feedback.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a stage direction system that controls stage direction on the basis of comments from viewers. Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a comment distribution system that extracts a specific keyword included in comments from viewers, and displays a moving image embellished by a display method associated with the specific keyword. Also, Patent Literature 3 discloses a communication system that imparts a sense of unity by aggregating information such as biological information or emotional information about a performer and biological information or emotional information about an audience, and distributing such information constructed as scene information.